The present invention relates to a lockup clutch control apparatus or system and method for controlling a lockup clutch, wherein a torque converter is disposed between an engine and an automatic transmission, and provided with the lockup clutch.
Japanese Patent Application Publication 4-203561 discloses a lockup clutch control apparatus which is configured to perform a feedback control of controlling slippage of a lockup clutch to a desired slippage with reference to a measured slippage of the lockup clutch and a measured engine torque.